Remote identification of a vehicle is a process whereby a vehicle is identified by a machine external to the vehicle. Many applications exist for remote vehicle identification. Such applications include, for example, toll collection booths and fuel stations. Toll booths capable of remotely identifying vehicles could automatically assess charges against the owners of passing vehicles, and then bill the owners digitally. This would enable persons to pay tolls without having to slow down at the toll booths to deposit currency. As cars would not have to slow at the toll booths, traffic through the toll booths would be substantially unimpeded by the presence of the toll booths; saving time for persons travelling the tolled roads.
Remote identification of vehicles by fuel stations would enable the stations to automatically reset a fuel pump and begin charging a vehicle's owner for fuel dispensed to a vehicle. This would save time at gas stations that is otherwise utilized for persons to pay their fuel filling bill. Also, it could reduce personnel required at gas stations, as many of the functions of such personnel would become automatic. Also, as vehicles would be remotely identified before they were filled with gas, there would be little opportunity for would be thieves to fill their tanks and leave without paying.
For the above-discussed reasons, it is desirable to develop methods and apparatuses for remotely identifying vehicles.